O Que Não Foi
by Fer-chan
Summary: – O que me faz pensar. Essa não foi a primeira vez que cometeu idiotices – a mãe voltou a reclamar ao se sentar numa cadeira próxima. Kitty trouxe seus sais, Mary um copo de água, Jane a abanava com um leque e Lizzie era a ovelha negra naquela família. -Presente-


**O Que Não Foi**

 **..**

– Elizabeth Lucille Bennet – o grito da Sra. Bennet ressoou por toda Longbourn. – Você é uma péssima, terrível e abominável filha que não tem piedade de sua mãe.

Eram as primeiras horas da manhã na casa dos Bennet e as mulheres estavam reunidas na saleta de chá. A Sra. Bennet bastante afobada andava de um lado para o outro a ponto de criar um buraco no chão e varar a terra sob seus pés até atingir seu núcleo.

– Mamãe isso não tem mais tanta importância agora.

– Não seja tola, Jane. É claro que isso importa. Sua irmã definitivamente arruinou a chance de qualquer uma das minhas filhas em ter um bom casamento.

Aquela era a primeira vez que as moças viam a mãe perder tanto a compostura a ponto de ser dura com Jane. Kitty sem muito sucesso tentava esconder uma risada crescente em seu peito e tossiu tentando disfarçar.

– Pare de tossir, Kitty, acho que meus nervos estão prestes a explodir – a mãe ralhou com a mais nova.

"Pobre Jane – pensava Lizzie – mais uma vez pagando por sua língua."

– Jane está certa mamãe. Já rejeitei o pedido do Sr. Darcy e não há nada que a senhora possa fazer sobre ISS. Ficou no passado – Elizabeth se pronunciou esperando que a razão voltasse aos sentidos da mulher a sua frente.

– Como é tola. E não tem um pingo de remorso ou consideração pelos meus pobres nervos. Idêntica ao pai. Kitty! Mary! Tragam meus sais. Oh, meus nervos. Elizabeth você só pode querer me matar.

– O Sr. Darcy não passava de um homem arrogante e pretensioso que tentou justificar motivos contrários num pedido de casamento ofensivo devido as baixas relações que minha família representaria a ele.

– E o que tem e errado nisso? Não temos nada suficientemente bom para tentá-lo. Nossa melhor conexão é o Sr. Collins apenas por causa de Lady Catherine e Deus sabe que nunca quero dever nada àquele homem. Nem mesmo nossas relações – a mulher refletiu e quando viu que as duas filhas mais novas ainda não tinham aparecido voltou a gritar seus nomes. – Kitty! Mary! Tenham mais consideração por mim do que sua irmã ingrata e me tragam esses sais. Você não pensa em tudo o que perdeu naquele dia? Em tudo o que não pode ser? Meus nervos irão explodir, sei que vão. Jane, querida, me ajude a sentar.

Elizabeth ponderou e chegou à conclusão de que a mãe era mesmo uma pessoa que tinha gosto por sofrer apenas para criar um drama novo a cada acontecimento. Ou era isso ou realmente sua família não tinha pena de seus nervos.

– O que me faz pensar. Essa não foi a primeira vez que cometeu idiotices – a mãe voltou a reclamar ao se sentar numa cadeira próxima. Kitty trouxe seus sais, Mary um copo de água, Jane a abanava com um leque e Lizzie era a ovelha negra naquela família. – O Sr. Collins te fez um pedido e você o quê? Rejeitou o homem entregando nossa casa para a aproveitadora filha dos Lucas. Achei que aquele tivesse sido seu maior golpe, mas agora vejo que sempre pode me surpreender, Elizabeth.

Naquele dia em especial Lizzie resolveu que era hora de contar as irmãs sobre os acontecimentos no Kent quando visitou Charlotte durante a páscoa. Após o choque inicial todas começaram a rir seguindo a iniciativa da sempre humorada Elizabeth.

O problema estava, no entanto, no momento em que a Sra. Bennet – pessoa que nunca neste mundo e em qualquer outro deveria descobrir – acabou ouvindo o suficiente da história para acreditar que a filha fizera um pacto para acabar com sua saúde mental.

– O Sr. Collins é um idiota – retrucou aborrecida.

– Arrogante ou idiota eles poderiam te oferecer segurança no casamento. Não. O Sr. Darcy te oferecia segurança até sua última geração nessa Terra. Oh, meus pobres nervos estão tão cansados essa filha que acho que posso morrer a qualquer segundo de desgosto.

A Sra. Bennet continuou seu discurso listando e pautando tudo o que Lizzie abriu mão naquele dia. Tudo o que ela fazia ideia, e mesmo muito mais, que o homem em questão teria lhe oferecido.

" _Você seria rica. Teria um teto sobre a sua cabeça e não teria que trabalhar parta se sustentar. Tem noção do que arriscou?"_

" _Tão egoísta sequer pensou no que aconteceria com suas irmãs mais novas."_

" _O homem é dono de metade da Derbyshire, Elizabeth, o que passava na sua cabeça enquanto rejeitava o pobre coitado."_

"Nem pobre e muito menos coitado – refletiu em seu íntimo – aquele tipo de atitude tão prepotente em esconder a certeza nas palavras de quem cria no sucesso de seu pedido."

– Mais de dez mil libras por ano. Você seria tão rica e nós não teríamos de passar por nada do que veio depois disso. Está decidido. De agora em diante não te tenho mais como filha. Sou uma mulher que teve quatro filhas e um ser ingrato. Meus nervos, meus nervos.

– Mamãe a senhora disse o mesmo quando rejeitei o pedido do Sr. Collins. Já passamos por isso uma vez. Além do mais se eu tivesse ouvido à senhora e aceitado a mão daquele homem o Sr. Darcy nunca teria feito uma proposta.

– Não ouse tentar reverter à culpa para mim. Você, criatura ingrata, é a única culpada. Não há como comparar a proposta do Sr. Collins com a do Sr. Darcy.

Neste momento o som da porta da entrada chamou atenção de todas. A Sra. Bennet, igual uma doninha esperta, levantou o pescoço e aguçou os ouvidos. O som de vários passos encheu a casa e a mulher se colocou em pé num pulo já bastante curada de seus nervos em frangalhos.

– Seu pai chegou. Vou imediatamente ter uma conversa com ele. E me desculpar. É claro. Devo me desculpar em seu nome e pedir para que o homem não a abandone só porque é um pouco estúpida. Oh, meus nervos. Tomara Deus que tudo ainda não esteja perdido.

Como um furacão a mulher deixou a sala esbarrando em Hill e na bandeja de chá no meio do caminho. Por sorte a empregada já era especialista nos rompantes da patroa e retomou o equilíbrio tão logo o perdeu.

– Lizzie, querida, não acha que mamãe vai criar um grande caso agora que os senhores chegaram, não é? Ela inclusive te chamou de Elizabeth Lucille Bennet.

– Jane mamãe já criou um grande caso – sua personalidade sempre leve indicava que aqueles poucos quarenta minutos em que a mãe gritava, chorava, jurava e reclamava não tinham afetado sua convicção em rejeitar o homem na época.

– Lizzie no final das contas manteve o título de filha mais causadora de problemas da família Bennet. Lydia ficará arrasada quando descobrir que sua loucura em nada é perto do que você fez – Kitty ainda sorria divertida com a cena da manhã.

– Compreendo a lógica das razões de Lizzie, mas não tenho convicção nenhuma de que teria sua certeza em que tudo daria certo no final – Mary se arriscou a opinar. A jovem estava cada vez melhor em seus comentários mesmo que ainda fossem formais demais para uma conversa entre irmãs.

Para falar a verdade nem mesmo ela poderia dizer que tudo daria certo. A vida tinha sido mesmo generosa tanto com ela como com os pobres nervos da Sra. Bennet.

– Mamãe, mamãe! – a linda criança atravessou a soleira e correu em sua direção e se jogou no seu colo. – Caçamos aves e o vovô deixou que eu sentasse em seus ombros. Tinha que ver. Archie corria de um lado para o outro mais atrapalhando a caça do que tudo.

Seu lindo menino tinha as bochechas rosadas da correria e excitação. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de emoção e os cachos castanhos estavam num emaranhado de poeira e folhas assim como os seus próprios nessa idade.

– Fitzwilliam não me diga que estava cansando o seu avô. E está todo sujo. Suba para se lavar antes do café da manhã. Veja só. Tem as patas do Archie na sua roupa.

O pequeno sorriu travesso. Archie era seu British Terrier preto e marrom que o pai insistiu em presenteá-lo quando completou cinco anos na primavera passada. Era o cachorro de caça mais bobo que ela conhecia.

A porta da saleta se abriu mais uma vez e por ela passou o Sr. Bingley com um garotinho loiro enrolado em seus braços e cintura. Era uma mistura tão inquestionável de Jane e Charles que Lizzie ainda não tinha se decidido com quem ele se parecia mais.

– Sra. Bingley este garotão aqui também precisa se limpar – o homem anunciou entregando o filho nas mãos da mulher já de pé. O Sr. Bingley cumprimentou animados as irmãs de sua esposa saindo logo em seguida com ela.

– Venha, Fitzwilliam, vamos limpar você e James para o café da manhã – Kitty esticou a mão para o sobrinho e saiu junto dele e de Mary.

Olhar para o aglomerado de fitas, livros, linha de costura e sais para nervos dispostos pela sala fez com que Lizzie sentisse uma agradável nostalgia da sua antiga vida. Colocando-se de pé andou até a grande janela atrás do sofá em que estava e foi brindada pela imagem do belo jardim da mãe. Estava tão mergulhada em lembranças que não percebeu quando novos passos entraram pela sala e isso ficou claro assim que deu um pequeno sobressalto ao sentir as mãos grandes e exigentes de um homem rodear-lhe a cintura.

– Meu amor posso saber por que sua mãe estava se desculpando comigo sobre o terrível episódio no Kent? – os lábios frios da exposição ao gelo da manhã sopraram essas palavras de encontro aos ouvidos de Elizabeth e uma quentura familiar aquiesceu seu corpo.

– Não faço à mínima ideia do porque de minha mãe ter tocado justamente neste assunto, Sr. Darcy.

E rodando no círculo que os braços do marido formavam em volta do seu corpo Lizzie encarou os olhos cor de céu que a miravam com ternura e divertimento.

– Sra. Darcy não posso acreditar que tenha contado tal história para sua mãe.

– Veja bem, Sr. Darcy, a verdade é que surgiu um assunto qualquer e acabei por confidenciar com minhas irmãs o ocorrido daquela tarde. Mamãe chegou na sala em tempo perfeito de ouvir sobre minha rejeição. Mas fique tranqüilo que sua fortuna é forte o suficiente para que não se apavore achando que mamãe irá até você procurando por explicações. Acho até que agora obteve de vez o título de genro preferido.

– Não é sua mãe que me preocupa, meu amor. Já imaginou o que será de mim quando ela contar ao Sr. Bennet? – o homem brincou fingindo o temor de um único soldado inglês que tivesse de enfrentar as tropas de Napoleão sozinho. Usando apenas um estilingue.

– Esta já é outra história. Do meu pai creio que deva ter muito medo.

E antes de saírem em busca de se arrumarem também para o café da manhã o Sr. Darcy estreitou a esposa em seus braços e roubou dela um demorado beijo típico em casais recém casados. Típico em casais como eles, há muito recém casados, mas em busca do amor constante e renovador que um tinha pelo outro. Não importava o que foi antes, o que não foi, o que poderia ter sido, dito ou falado. O que valia era o agora e o que Lizzie e Darcy fazia dele em cada ato de cumplicidade carinhosa que trocavam.

FIM

...

Presente que ganhei da minha amiga Nick, ela não tem conta então estou postando essa lindeza aqui no meu perfil. Nick amei meu presente obrigada 3


End file.
